


When The Wolves Come Out

by rosemarianthyme



Series: Wolves [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: A/B/O Kink, A/B/O Roleplay, Alpha Louis, Breeding, Breeding Kink, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Needy Harry, Omega Harry, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Pregnancy Kink, Sexual Roleplay, Smut, Wet & Messy, but not really, harry is louis' baby, they're both human
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-22 13:34:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22116742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosemarianthyme/pseuds/rosemarianthyme
Summary: It didn’t matter that Louis would never once pop a knot or that Harry’s slick was always artificial. When Harry was whining desperately against his neck and Louis was growling low in his chest he could only grab Harry’s hips and pant out 'Omega.'
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Series: Wolves [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1595506
Comments: 17
Kudos: 313





	When The Wolves Come Out

There was something on the tv, some sitcom or other, but Louis wasn’t paying attention. He was scrolling on his phone, barely registering each image and block of text before moving past it. It had been a long week and he was looking forward to spending the weekend doing nothing at all. He was laid across the couch, propped up on one elbow, so when Harry came and tucked himself along his body he just lifted his arm and let him settle in against the cushions. He barely looked up from his phone when Harry joined him, just threaded his fingers through the other man’s hair and felt a long arm wind around his waist.

The weight of Harry on his chest and the thigh hooked over his own was familiar, Harry’s fingers fiddling with Louis’ t-shirt and his nose pressed to Louis’ neck. He almost didn’t notice the rhythmic little press of Harry’s hips against his leg at first - not until Harry’s hand twitched, his fist tugging at Louis’ shirt.

He kept looking at his phone, wondering if Harry would tell him what he wanted, and let his nails scratch lightly against Harry’s scalp. Harry drug his nose down Louis’ neck, following it with his temple, lips parted against Louis’ chest.

“ _ Alpha _ ,” he gasped, hips pressing harder against Louis as his breath stuttered. Louis tightened his grip on his hair.

So it was one of those days.

There were a lot of things Louis hadn’t thought he’d be into before he met Harry - there was a whole drawer in their dresser upstairs full of evidence for that - but he’d always had a general understanding of the things Harry wanted to try when they were proposed, or at least knew where to start. They’d always done their research before trying anything new, especially anything that could be dangerous, but it had taken a while for Louis to understand the wolf thing.

Harry had blushed when he first brought it up, had gotten flustered trying to explain wolf penises and slick holes and pack ranks. He pulled out a romance novel, the spine cracked and falling open easily to certain passages, and watched as Louis skimmed over a few pages. Louis had been confused at first but he was willing to try. He’d always liked everything Harry had suggested before and this wasn’t any different. Once they started it didn’t take long to realize there was something in it for both of them.

They were human beings and there weren’t such things as alphas and omegas and knots and bond marks, but something about pretending got Harry extra needy and it sparked an animalistic sort of want deep in Louis’ chest to see him like that. It didn’t matter that Louis would never once pop a knot or that Harry’s slick was always artificial. When Harry was whining desperately against his neck and Louis was growling low in his chest he could only grab Harry’s hips and pant out  _ Omega. _

“Yeah?” Louis asked, dragging his palm down Harry’s spine and feeling his hips moving against him. He locked his phone and let it drop down to the carpet.

“Alpha,” Harry repeated. “Please.”

“Such a sweet omega,” Louis tutted, feeling Harry melt against him. He twisted, settling more comfortably into the couch, and pulled Harry onto his lap. “You’ve been so desperate for it lately, I think your heat must be coming up.”

Harry bucked his hips, whining softly against Louis’ throat. Louis slid his hands around to palm at his arse.

“Is that it?” he asked low in Harry’s ear. “You're going into heat? I’ll have to call out of work, stay home to take care of you. Keep you full of my knot.”

Harry started grinding more desperately, panting with his eyes screwed up.

“Do you want that?” Louis asked, rutting up against Harry and feeling his cock fill up, his arousal growing to match Harry’s. “Always so desperate for a knot. Bet you’d keep mine in you all the time if you could.”

“Yes,” Harry nodded, his voice shaky. “Always. Please, Alpha. Want it.”

“Want what?” Louis asked, reaching up and pulling him away from his neck with a firm grip in his hair, fingers locked near the roots.

“Your knot,” Harry gasped, cheeks flushed and his lips wet and parted. “Please. Need it.”

Louis slid his hand down to the back of his neck, stroking lightly with his thumb as he took him in. Harry leaned into the touch, his eyes big and pleading if slightly unfocused.

“It’s yours,” Louis told him, squeezing his neck and watching Harry’s eyelashes flutter. He helped him pull the soft white t-shirt over his head, tossing it somewhere by the tv that was still playing forgotten against the wall, the volume low. He smoothed his hands over Harry’s bare torso, kneading at his hips and the soft dip of his waist as Harry bunched Louis’ shirt up around his shoulders. He threw it over with his own and moaned when he felt Louis’ hands slip into his briefs, curling around his arse.

“Like a peach,” Louis told him, leaning up to press a kiss to his jaw. “Bet your slick tastes as sweet as one.”

“ _ Alpha _ ,” Harry gasped again, arching his back and pressing into Louis’ hands.

Louis dipped his fingers lower, prodding at his hole and finding it wet and open.

“Darling,” he groaned, “you’re  _ dripping _ .”

Harry keened, pushing back against Louis’ fingers as if begging to feel him inside.

“So slick,” Louis continued. “You must be aching. Just  _ gushing _ , always so wet for me.”

“Always for you,” Harry told him, wrapping his arms around Louis’ neck and pressing his face against Louis’ cheek. “Always wet for you, for your knot. Want it all the time.”

“Know you do,” Louis said, slipping two fingers in with ease. Harry usually prepped himself when he wanted to play like this, liked pretending it had happened naturally. Louis knew he could get impatient though and liked to make sure he’d been thorough. It was a good thing they’d long since gotten past the necessity for condoms. “It’ll be dripping down your knees soon. Don’t even need any lube.”

He laughed softly to himself but Harry was already too far gone to notice, just whining at the words.

“Please, Alpha,” Harry begged, torn between rutting back against Louis’ fingers and forward against his cock. “Need your knot. Please.”

“You can have it,” Louis told him, pressing a kiss to his cheek and lifting Harry up to pull off his briefs. They were wet with lube and precum so he was careful as he slid them down Harry’s thighs. Louis tugged his own sweatpants under his arse, barely making it down to his thighs before Harry was back on him, reaching for his cock.

Harry cried out as he sank down, eyes closing in bliss. Louis pet down his flank, smoothing his hands over his sides and marveling at the sight of him stretched out above him.

“Such a sweet little omega,” Louis said, squeezing his hips as Harry started moving in little figure-eights. Harry keened at the phrase, flushing prettily and biting his lip. He’d always loved feeling small and cherished. When Louis talked like this it sent a wave of hot pleasure through his veins. “My sweet little omega,” Louis continued. “All mine. Such a pretty little thing.”

Harry started to lift his hips, feeling the drag of Louis’ cock as he moved against him.

“Look at me, Darling,” Louis told him, lifting one hand to cup his cheek.

Harry’s eyes fluttered open, big and glassy, his eyelashes wet and dark.

“So lovely.”

Harry placed his hands on Louis’ chest and leaned forward to kiss him, opening his mouth and waiting for the press of Louis’ tongue. He panted, jaw slack, as Louis licked into his mouth. Their tongues slid together, soft and wet, and Harry suckled desperately as if starved. Louis snapped his hips up against him and Harry gasped into Louis’ mouth, moaning when Louis found his prostate. Louis wrapped his arms around Harry’s waist and flipped them both over, spreading him out on the cushions and pressing back into him.

“I’m getting close,” Louis told him.

Harry clutched desperately at his back, wrapping his legs around Louis’ waist and trying to bring him closer still.

“Alpha,” Harry moaned, gasping open mouthed.

“Can you feel that?” Louis asked, his thrusts hard and unrelenting. “Can you feel my knot?”

“Yes!” Harry nodded, imagining the feeling of Louis expanding inside of him. “Please, Alpha! Please, I need it!”

“Gonna lock you on it,” Louis told him, snapping his hips forward. “Gonna fill you up. Gonna  _ breed _ you.”

Harry sobbed, overwhelmed by it all, and Louis pressed a hand against his belly.

“You’ll look so beautiful all round with my pups,” he said, his thrusts slowing to a deep grind. “I’ll always keep you bred. Make sure everyone who sees you knows you’re mine. That you’re  _ my _ omega.”

Louis wrapped his hand around Harry’s neglected cock, precum dribbling from the head, and in moments Harry was spilling over his fist. Louis redoubled his efforts, thrusting forward before finding his own high, teeth pressed against Harry’s neck as he came deep inside him.

They were both panting, sweat glistening on their foreheads and blissful tears shining in the corners of Harry’s eyes.

“So perfect,” Louis said softly, kissing over the indentations his teeth had left on Harry’s neck. “Such a good omega.”

Harry whined lightly, snuffling against his cheek.

Louis started to pull away but Harry was quick to grip his shoulders, tightening his legs around his waist.

“Your knot,” he reminded him, his voice soft and suddenly timid.

“Of course, Omega,” Louis said, pressing a kiss to his lips. “Just getting more comfortable. Don’t know when it’ll go down.”

He turned them back over so that Harry was on his chest, moving carefully to keep his cock buried in Harry. Harry winced, quickly growing sensitive but unwilling to shatter the illusion. Louis smoothed his hand down his back and reached for the bottle of water he’d left on the coffee table. He unscrewed the cap and held it against Harry’s lips, gently coaxing him to drink.

“You’re the best alpha,” Harry said when he pulled the water away, tucking his head back against Louis’ neck and closing his eyes. “Always take such good care of me.”

Louis pressed his lips against Harry’s hair, the curls damp with sweat, and tightened his arms around Harry’s waist. They laid together, drifting between half asleep and half awake as they waited for Louis’ imaginary knot to let them part.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr Post](https://rosemarianthyme.tumblr.com/post/190060711302/when-the-wolves-come-out-by-rosemarianthyme-it)


End file.
